choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Desire & Decorum, Book 3 is the third book of the Desire & Decorum series. It succeeds its first two books, Desire & Decorum, Book 1, and Desire & Decorum, Book 2. Summary At long last, you and your love are getting married! But will a mysterious stranger stop the wedding bells? Can you still get your happily ever after? Chapters 'Chapter 1: Family Matters' At long last, you and your love are getting married! But will a mysterious stranger stop the wedding bells? Can you still get your happily ever after? 'Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes' It's finally time to return to Edgewater and plan your wedding! But will shocking news threaten your big plans? 'Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch' After the family dinner surprise, brace yourself for another unexpected guest's arrival... 'Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice' The day of your engagement party is here, but will you be able to ensure it goes off without a hitch? 'Chapter 5: Double Trouble' It's fun, food, and family at the twins' birthday celebration. Nothing could possibly go wrong... or can it? 'Chapter 6:' A familiar face has made a surprise appearance at the garden party! Can you maintain your composure while contending with this figure from your past? 'Chapter 7:' When London beckons you to return, will this bridal luncheon be the happy event it seems? Or will things take a dark turn? Gameplay Features Wedding Wardrobe Collection Throughout the book, you'll have opportunities to collect various outfit pieces, like the white wedding dress. The more items you have in your Closet, the more exclusive scenes you will unlock. Gallery Sneak Peeks D&D3SneakPeekCh.2.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh.3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek D&D3SneakPeekCh4.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek D&D3 Ch5 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 5 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information D&D3 Confirmation.jpg|Book 3 Confirmation JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Confirming premiere in August 2019 D&D3_First_Sneak_Peek.png|First Sneak Peek D&D_Bk3_Sneak_Peek_2.png|Sneak Peek #2 D&D3 Sneak Peek 3.png|Sneak Peek #3 D&D3_Sneak_Peek_4.png|Sneak Peek #4 D&D3 Cover.jpg|Book 3 Cover Reveal D&D3 Ch1.png|Chapter One Description D&D3 Sneak Peek 5.png|Sneak Peek #5 D&D3 Sneak Peek 6.png|Sneak Peek #6 D&D3 Sneak Peek 7.png|Sneak Peek #7 August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|August 2019 - Release Schedule Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Soundtrack Cover WeddingInvitationsDesireAndDecorum.png|Your Character's wedding invitations D&D MC's Golden Locket.jpg|Bazaar Prize Golden Locket D&D MC's Prized Compass.jpg|Bazaar Prized Compass Promotional Videos Choices - Desire & Decorum, Book 3 Teaser 1 Soundtracks Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices Desire & Decorum - Autumn's Folly Desire & Decorum - Rose Garden Repose Desire & Decorum - Sonorous Victory Desire & Decorum - Joy in the Countryside Desire & Decorum - Cherry Orchard Breeze Desire & Decorum - Farewell Darling Desire & Decorum - To London Desire & Decorum - Arrival to Edgewater Desire & Decorum - Never Say Goodbye Desire & Decorum - The Darkening Road Desire & Decorum - Parlor Room Rivalry Desire & Decorum - Pistols at Dawn Desire & Decorum - Counting Down to You Spoilers * The third book of the series was confirmed in-game at the end of Book 2, Chapter 16. * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in August 2019.https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB released the first sneak peek of the book, while continuing to tease the August launch.https://us20.campaign-archive.com/?u=2f5c59128263c284b990140da&id=955f017f79 ** They also released a second sneak peek ft. Sinclaire from their "Summer Reads and Q&A" blogpost.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On July 11, 2019, PB released the official soundtrack for this series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149490283857371136 * On July 16, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek of the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151241057004163072 * On July 22, 2019, PB released the fourth sneak peek from their "Coming Up In August" blogpost.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/22/coming-up-in-august * On July 25, 2019, the book cover was revealed along with the announcement of the official release date being Sunday, August 4, 2019, confirming that this book will be the first Sunday book in Choices.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154533195330703361 ** Unlike Book 1 and Book 2, this book will be released on Sundays instead of Mondays. * On July 26, 2019 PB released the summary for Chapter One.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154923485698772992 * On July 29, 2019, PB released the fifth sneak peek featuring Annabelle.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1155942985822920704 * On August 2, 2019, PB released a sixth sneak peek featuring Mr. Sinclaire.https://mailchi.mp/d434b8a8819e/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-253117?e=3562e4a523 ** This same day they released a seventh sneak peek, also featuring Mr. Sinclaire.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/2/saving-the-date * On August 10, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1160257043837673472 * On August 17, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1162793748851503105 * On August 24, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1165330481799454720 * On August 31, 2019, they released a sneak peek for Chapter 5.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1167867182417494017 Trivia Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Desire & Decorum, Book 3 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead